Uomo e superuomo
by Megnove
Summary: Per "La Battaglia Contro gli Dei" (l'originale del volume 12)


**Uomo e Superuomo**

_Che cosa è l'uomo dopo tutto? Che cosa sei tu? Che cosa sono io?_

E che cos'è la ragione? E l'amore? E la vita?  
–Walt Whitman, _Song of Myself_

_Se ogni uomo è peccatore…  
Se dovessimo guardare in noi stessi e vedere il nostro peccato…  
Che cosa vedremmo?_

_Invidia._  
Tu sei una creatura di carne ed ossa. Io no. Tu sei libero. Io no.  
Tu canti felicemente la tua musica nel cielo, piccolo uccellino, senza un pensiero al mondo. Io sono incatenato qui sulla terra e a questo corpo letale di metallo, senza potermi sottrarre a quello che sono. Perché tu sì e io no?  
Così facile spegnere quella voce d'argento nella tua gola. Soffocare la tua musica e fartela pagare per la tua felicità. Calpestare indifferente il tuo corpicino inerte, con una cupa soddisfazione subito spenta dal desiderio di nuove vittime.  
Ne sarei capace? Sarebbe da me?  
Proprio _io_ che ho sempre ripetuto agli altri come non dobbiamo lasciarci ingabbiare da quello che ci hanno resi. Come dobbiamo aggrapparci con tutte le nostre forze all'umanità e alla compassione, proprio perché dei malvagi avrebbero voluto togliercele. E imparare ad usare le nostre armi per gli altri, anziché considerarle una sventura.  
Ma ho dovuto sempre anche combattere contro il desiderio di vendicarmi. Di lasciarmi sfuggire questi sentimenti e diventare il freddo assassino che avrebbero voluto _loro_. Perché così sarebbe più facile.  
O di diffidare di tutti, di considerare tutti potenziali nemici. Di giustificare i mezzi con il fine. Di giudicare tutto lecito in nome della mia… della nostra… sopravvivenza. Di pensare prima e soltanto a me stesso. Perché in fondo chi non farebbe la stessa cosa al mio posto? Sì, mi è capitato. Per quanto me ne vergogni. Per quanto mi sforzi di nuovo ogni giorno con rinnovato vigore di non cedere, e non diventare un essere così efferato.  
Sì. È possibile.  
La mia tentazione. La tentazione a cui ho giurato di non cedere mai.

_Avarizia._  
So cosa significa non avere neanche il necessario per vivere.  
Ho fatto la fame. Ho conosciuto tempi talmente bui che avrei dato qualsiasi cosa per un osso da rosicchiare. Credo che non ci sia niente di peggio della miseria. È facile dimenticarsene adesso, ma per tanto tempo ho avuto il terrore di poter tornare a ridurmi in quello stato. E sarei disposto a tutto per evitarlo.  
Davvero a tutto?  
Non ho mai rubato in vita mia. Anche quando sarei forse stato giustificato a farlo. Credo che chi non ha niente abbia qualche diritto… no, tutti i diritti di salvarsi la vita, anche commettendo un reato. Forse anzi il vero reato lo commette chi si tiene le sue ricchezze e mangia e beve impunemente, senza dover faticare per vivere, mentre qualcun altro pur faticando soffre.  
Non ho mai fatto qualcosa che ritenessi davvero ingiusto… neanche quando stavo per morire di fame. E so quanto la fame possa ottundere il cervello, spingere a gesti scellerati. Non ho neanche tolto la vita a un povero animale affamato quanto me, per prolungare la mia di un solo giorno.  
Adesso non devo più preoccuparmi di morire di fame. Non solo… probabilmente non devo più preoccuparmi neanche di morire di vecchiaia. Il calore che ho dentro può sciogliere lamiere d'acciaio e muri di pietra. Nessuno potrebbe fermarmi se davvero lo desiderassi. Come sarebbe facile prendere quello che voglio a chi voglio, per crogiolarmi nel lusso e nel superfluo ogni minuto della mia vita… e chi sarebbe in grado di fermarmi?  
Ne sarei capace?  
Proprio _io_ che ho sempre sostenuto l'importanza di lavorare per vivere? Io che non ho rubato per salvarmi dall'inedia, potrei rubare per dei piccoli piaceri non indispensabili?  
Ma non sono forse anch'io un ricco, adesso? E non sono diventato avido di quei piaceri proprio perché un tempo non me li potevo permettere?  
Chi dice che la povertà nobilita non sa di cosa sta parlando. Tenere qualcuno nelle privazioni non vuol dire solo sofferenza, è come una malattia. Quando ottieni quel che ti mancava, non riesci più a farne a meno. I più grandi avari che ho conosciuto sono quelli che erano stati in miseria... i più grandi mangioni (incluso me stesso) quelli che avevano fatto la fame.  
È una malattia che ti rimane addosso e non ti lascia più. Come se dipendessi da una droga. E sappiamo a cosa si può arrivare per procurarsi una droga… chi ha sofferto tanto, cosa sarebbe disposto a fare per non soffrire di nuovo?  
Sì. È possibile.  
Forse non arriverei a farlo, a cedere all'avidità. Ma so di avere quest'impulso in me.

_Gola._  
Non lo nego. Mi è sempre piaciuto prendermi cose belle, divertirmi, fin da quando ero ragazzino. In fondo, a che serve la vita se non a godersela? Non sappiamo dove andremo, da morti. Probabilmente non andremo da nessuna parte. Lasciar perdere le occasioni vuol dire doverlo rimpiangere da vecchi.  
Bella musica. Fare il figo. Vestirmi come un macho e andare pavoneggiandomi in giro, e tante cose del genere. E prendere un po' sottogamba la roba seria. Che può sempre aspettare. O almeno far finta di prenderla sottogamba. Be', sì. Sono così, io.  
Ma ignorare un amico che ha bisogno per il mio divertimento? Mandarlo a quel paese perché mi sta rovinando la festa, o non accorgermi nemmeno che sta cercando di parlarmi?  
Ne sarei capace?  
Proprio _io_ che ho sempre fatto la predica agli altri sul valore dell'amicizia. Su come non bisogni mai tradire la propria banda. Un uomo può commettere tanti errori, ma chi non è leale ai propri compagni è un vero bastardo che merita solo il peggio. Sulla strada non durerebbe un minuto.  
Eppure, non ho forse puntato l'arma contro un amico quando i nostri avversari si sono impadroniti del mio cervello? E _godendone_, anche. Come se mi venisse naturale, come se non avessi mai fatto altro.  
E lo so. Lo _so_ che sarebbe più facile pensare soltanto a me stesso. Volare via più in alto senza tanta zavorra a cui badare. I problemi altrui, le malinconie altrui. Che sono soltanto un fastidio in più. Lo so che il mio atteggiamento rischia sempre di diventare vero egoismo.  
A volte preoccuparmi degli amici mi fa incavolare più di ogni altra cosa. Ho dato loro degli sciocchi per i problemi che si facevano, per le loro paure. Li ho trattati bruscamente. Lo sanno che è solo il mio modo di fare. Lo sanno che è perché ci tengo a loro. Ma quanto spesso sono consapevole che basterebbe così poco perché lo scherzo diventasse vero…  
Sulla strada, tutti ripetono tante belle cose sulla lealtà… ma in una banda, alla fine, sopravvive chi pensa di più a se stesso… chi consegna i compagni agli sbirri per salvarsi. In quanti che conosco l'hanno fatto?  
Sì. È possibile.  
Per questo vigilerò ancora più strettamente su di me. Per non essere mai tentato di commettere un simile tradimento.

_Superbia._  
Perché non mi guardi? Perché non mi ascolti? Perché non capisci che sto male?  
Arrivare a chiudermi in me stesso perché qualcuno si accorga di me.  
Andarmene da solo a piangere sotto la pioggia, perché qualcuno venga a chiedermi cosa è successo.  
Offeso a morte perché un amico ha osato divertirsi invece di compiangermi…  
Non avrei ragione di offendermi, magari? Perché in fondo è sbagliato lasciar soffrire un compagno da solo…  
Ma la malinconia… una simile malinconia… una volta era considerata un peccato. Opera del demonio per tentarti. La tristezza era uno dei sette vizi capitali.  
Può essere egoismo. Quando pretendi di essere solamente tu al centro dell'attenzione. Quando soffri se non lo sei…  
Ne sarei capace?  
Proprio io che sono sempre stato calmo e razionale? Che non mi sono mai fatto notare troppo, attento a quando ci fosse stato bisogno di me?  
Io che però sono caduto in una torva depressione più di una volta a causa del mio corpo artificiale. L'amore per la natura mi ricordava con forza, forse ancor più che agli altri, la mia innaturalità. Ho gridato a squarciagola, disperatamente, di voler tornare normale… anche quando poteva sembrare meschino di fronte ad altri che stavano anche peggio di me.  
Dicevo di non volere compassione. Invece forse era proprio ciò che stavo cercando.  
Non è forse egoistico quanto e più che non vedere i bisogni degli altri?  
Ho sempre saputo di avere questo lato dentro di me. Questa debolezza. Ho sempre lottato per dominarla. Coloro che più si affidano alla ragione rischiano forse più degli altri di soccombere prima o poi alla violenza delle proprie passioni.  
In fondo, non era forse una fanciulla sommamente passionale… quella che mi ha rubato il cuore… e poi l'ha portato con sé in fondo all'acqua?  
Sì. È possibile…  
E probabilmente è stato il mio atteggiamento, più che la mia natura fisica, a indurla a quell'errore.  
Per quanto vorrei seguirla, non lo farò. Non commetterò lo stesso sbaglio. E dominerò sempre il mio impulso all'introversione.  
Ho degli amici per cui vivere.

_Ira._  
Stanchezza. Soprattutto stanchezza infinita. Fino all'esasperazione. Basta.  
Basta amare. Basta cercare di mediare. Basta tacere e comprendere gli altri, senza ricavarne mai niente in cambio.  
Basta trattenere questa forza terribile che sento ogni giorno ribollire dentro di me. Che non ho chiesto, ma mi è stata data ed ho il fardello di controllare. Controllare sempre.  
Perché dovrei continuare a farlo?  
Le mie mani che afferrano. Che spezzano. Distruggono. Piante vive, creature della natura. Tutto quello che ho sempre più amato. Io che mi rendo conto di quello che sto facendo, ma non mi fermo. Non riesco a fermarmi. Non ne traggo nemmeno un particolare piacere, forse, ma vado avanti. Stupito di me stesso. Forzatamente avanti. Finché non avrò spianato ogni cosa. Come una valanga. Come una macchina. Sono una forza che una volta messa in moto non può arrestarsi.  
Ne sarei capace?  
Non ho mai usato la violenza contro nessuno. Non ho mai fatto del male gratuitamente a nessuno. Ne andavo fiero. Come della mia sintonia con la natura. Con la terra, pacifica madre di tutti noi, e i suoi ritmi naturali.  
Eppure…  
Non mi stupisce se gli altri non mi hanno riconosciuto, quando sono stato indotto da qualcuno ad attaccarli. Erano così certi, anch'io ero così certo, che non avrei mai fatto una cosa del genere.  
A quanto pare sia loro che io ci sbagliavamo.  
È vero che non mi rendevo conto di quello che stavo facendo. Se non forse come in un sogno… un sogno in cui però mi sentivo stranamente a mio agio. Per quel poco che riesco a ricordarmi. Come se finalmente potessi essere quella parte di me stesso che non avevo mai riconosciuto.  
Forse la natura non è perfetta. In fondo, qualsiasi predatore non ha scritto dentro di accanirsi contro gli altri per sopravvivere? Gli erbivori non hanno corna per difendersi ed impalare chi li minaccia? Quella che io ho sempre visto come una madre saggia e benevola, da un'altra prospettiva è un perfido circolo di paura, di uccidere o essere uccisi…  
Forse ogni essere vivente, lo voglia o no, è marcio dall'interno. E io non sono diverso dagli altri.  
Quelle che io considero ingiustizie e crudeltà… mi fanno infuriare. E la furia porta distruzione. Finché il potere di fare del male sarà nelle mie mani, non posso essere completamente sicuro che non cederò alla tentazione di servirmene.  
Sì. È possibile. Devo riconoscerlo umilmente, come chiunque.  
Ma non accadrà mai finché la mia volontà sarà più forte dei miei impulsi.  
Spetta solo a me rafforzarla, e assicurarmi che lo resti.

_Pigrizia._  
Ne sarei capace?  
Certo che ne sarei capace. Non c'è neanche da chiederlo. Certo che è possibile. Non mi ero forse già una volta ridotto in quello stato e anche peggio? Una poltiglia senza più alcuna traccia di razionalità e di umanità? Se non lo ero diventato anche fisicamente, è soltanto perché allora non ne avevo il potere. Ma poco ci mancava.  
È facile. Basta dimenticarsi di tutto. Chi si è. Cosa conta veramente. I motivi che ci sarebbero per tirarsi su e continuare a vivere.  
E tuttavia non avere il coraggio sufficiente o la pazzia sufficiente per morire.  
Ironia della sorte, allora furono i miei aguzzini a salvarmi dalla morte totale della mente.  
E per quanto da allora abbia recuperato e coltivato il mio _wit_, il mio _esprit_… per quanto mi mostri sempre vivace, signorile e giocoso… non passa giorno senza che mi chieda: potrei ricadere di nuovo in una simile ottusità?  
E la risposta non può essere che sì. Dal momento che i nostri egregi avversari non hanno trovato di meglio da mostrarmi.  
Mi chiedo se si siano però resi conto della contraddizione?  
Allora mi ero rovinato perché ero solo. Potrei tornare a rovinarmi se fossi di nuovo solo.  
E vorrebbero servirsi di questa tentazione per indurmi ad abbandonare gli altri?  
Sarebbero più pazzi di me.  
Sì, ogni tanto sono ancora tentato. Anzi, più spesso di quanto mi piaccia ammettere. Perché continuare a lottare? Perché usare tutte le mie energie per fare il buffone e tenere su il morale agli altri, quando avrei tanto più bisogno che qualcuno lo tiri su a me?  
Ma non posso farmi di nuovo del male fino a questo punto. I miei amici soffrirebbero troppo. E non voglio che loro soffrano.  
Loro che mi hanno accettato nonostante tutte le mie colpe e i miei difetti.

_Lussuria._  
No. Di questo non mi sento colpevole.  
Non so perché la nostra visione sia stata diversa da quella degli altri… anche se non mi sembra affatto strano che abbiamo visto la stessa cosa… ma so che in ciò che abbiamo fatto, o creduto di fare, non entrava in alcun modo un desiderio passeggero o perverso.  
È stato puro amore. Niente di più, niente di meno.  
Io ti amo… noi ci amiamo… da tanto tempo ormai. E sempre, _sempre_ dovendo fare i conti con la vita che conduciamo, con i tubi e i fili che qualche pazzo ci ha messo in corpo… sempre incapaci di abbandonarci, sentendoci responsabili sopra ogni altra cosa del nostro ruolo di guerrieri. Cosa c'è… cosa ci sarebbe di tanto sbagliato, se finalmente fossimo liberi di vivere pienamente tutto questo?…  
E allora perché non abbiamo provato gioia in quel momento? Perché le lacrime, il silenzio, il non riuscire a sorriderci? Ci sentivamo a disagio, con l'urgenza del pericolo addosso, come se stessimo compiendo semplicemente un dovere… o davvero commettendo un peccato.  
Io… credo di saperlo.  
Perché è questa la _nostra_ tentazione. Pensare alla nostra felicità… solamente alla _nostra_. Alla famiglia che tanto desidereremmo poterci creare. Dimenticando gli altri.  
Dimenticando che non siamo soli. Che facciamo parte di un tutto. E che non possiamo vincere, né vivere, né salvarci senza tutti i nostri compagni.  
Desiderando salvarci, sopravvivere da soli… far sopravvivere almeno una piccola parte di noi. Lasciare un'eredità…  
Senza pensare che abbiamo promesso di morire tutti insieme. Per dimostrare a questo nemico la volontà degli esseri che lui disprezza.  
Ne saremmo capaci?  
_No._ Non è possibile.  
Non riusciremmo ad essere felici, né a continuare ad amarci in questo modo. Ignorando il destino degli altri. Abbandonandoli a se stessi.  
Anche adesso, contro questi spiriti o mostri invincibili.  
Noi ci salveremo insieme. O periremo insieme.  
_Come uno solo._

_Lo sappiamo. Lo so. Abbiamo i nostri difetti. Come tutti gli esseri umani. Non abbiamo mai pensato di essere in qualche modo migliori o più speciali di tutti gli altri.  
Considerando dove ci hanno trovati, le vite che conducevamo prima… si potrebbe anzi dire che forse siamo peggiori.  
E forse proprio questo ci dà il diritto di rappresentare la nostra specie. E di difenderla.  
I nostri difetti, le nostre imperfezioni… sono essi a marchiarci come «un esperimento riuscito male»? Perciò i nostri supposti creatori vogliono cancellarci e ricominciare da capo? Un nuovo diluvio universale, una catastrofe cosmica, e dopo? Un nuovo inizio, con un'umanità più buona, innocente, più felice… più docile ai loro comandi?  
Perché non dovrebbero poterlo fare? Non siamo le loro creature? Non siamo di loro proprietà? Non sono infinitamente più potenti di noi, incomprensibili nei loro motivi ai nostri occhi? E il mondo non starebbe forse meglio senza di noi? Cos'abbiamo saputo fare, se non rovinarlo, inquinarlo, quasi distruggerlo?  
Lo so. Io ho visto dentro me stesso.  
Ho visto l'impulso all'egoismo, alla distruzione. Annidato dentro di me come dentro ogni altro essere vivente. Il primitivo che uccide col coltello. Il soldato che lancia bombe atomiche e il tiranno che gli ordina di lanciarle. Sono parte di me. Non posso negarlo.  
Perché io partecipo dell'umanità. Appartengo all'umanità che ha fatto questo.  
La storia del mondo è un'unica continua spirale di violenza che si snoda nei secoli. Prima le bestie, poi noi… fino all'annientamento di tutto.  
Cos'è che volevano ottenere loro con gli antichi esperimenti? Cosa volevano proteggere distruggendo tutti quelli che nei secoli si sono avvicinati troppo al segreto? E cosa ha fatto loro pensare, a un tratto, di voler mettere la parola fine?  
Cosa dà loro il diritto di farlo?  
La maggiore sapienza? L'età come specie? Il potere?  
Nessuna di queste può essere… una buona giustificazione._

_Mi sono visto. Ci siamo visti. Un'esplosione di luce splendente, poi al suo interno un buio abissale, entrambi così vividi e profondi da abbacinare gli occhi. Sapevamo che nell'anima dell'uomo c'è più bene di quanto si possa immaginare, ed anche più male di quanto ci piacerebbe credere. E più in giù ancora… cosa? Una tenebra punteggiata di altre luci più reali? O una luce appena interrotta dalle tenebre? Un tutto? In cui bene e male sono solo nomi convenzionali? Cellule, atomi, energia… stelle. L'infinitamente grande uguale all'infinitamente piccolo? Ognuno di noi forse contiene dentro di sé come un ologramma l'intero Universo…  
Mi sono visto come il demone che ha portato il mondo alla rovina. Il demone che ora vorrebbe impedire con la sua violenza la nascita di un nuovo Eden. Sì. Sono io. Tutte le brutture commesse finora potrebbero essere annientate dallo splendore divino, e portare a una rigenerazione… che diritto ho io di impedirlo? Io, contaminato da quelle stesse brutture, essere miserabile e innaturale dominato dal desiderio di morte e vendetta?  
Noi. Io. Uomo. Demone. Macchina. _Majin.  
_È successo che mi accusassero di essere troppo razionale e non ascoltare i sentimenti, perché non sono mai stato in grado di capire davvero chi agisce per odio. È successo anche che mi accusassero del contrario, perché non ho mai accettato che si potessero sacrificare altri in nome della sopravvivenza… o di un bene più grande. Che cosa ci vuole qui? La visione obiettiva e fredda di una macchina per cui il creato è un intralcio inutile, o la passione dell'uomo che non vuole morire, costi quel che costi? Quale delle due è giusta e quale è sbagliata? È possibile che non dobbiamo scegliere. È possibile che siano giuste entrambe.  
È possibile anche che il punto di vista che dovrebbe essere il più giusto di tutti… quello del creatore… sia invece il più sbagliato.  
Non mi inginocchierò passivamente di fronte a qualcuno, chiunque sia, che vuole la nostra distruzione.  
In fondo, se ci ha creati difettosi, non può significare che sia difettoso anche lui? E che diritto ha un padre di togliere la vita a figli che non sono come lui li vuole? Non ci somiglia forse, per tutte le distruzioni e le morti che ha apportato e ci sta apportando? Fin troppe religioni hanno descritto un dio padrone e punitore. Un dio spietato. Che diritto ha un padre di censurare dei figli simili a sé?_

_Non sono un figlio obbediente. Io ho opposto resistenza alla voce suadente di questo dio che voleva attrarmi a sé, quietare i miei dubbi e mutarmi a suo piacimento. Io sto opponendo resistenza al piano divino. In questo nuovo Eden che lui o loro vogliono creare, io –noi– sono forse il nuovo Lucifero.  
Sono impuro? Può darsi. Almeno secondo i suoi standard. In fondo, non lo ero forse per gli standard di coloro che mi hanno ritenuto pericoloso e imprigionato tanto tempo fa?  
Una gabbia da cui sono fuggito per ritrovarmi in gabbie più grandi e imparare a fuggire anche da quelle… e l'ultima –questa– forse mi costerà ben di più della vita.  
Ma è una battaglia da cui non possiamo fuggire più di quanto potessimo fuggire da tutte le altre. Non lottiamo perché vogliamo. Lottiamo nostro malgrado, perché non abbiamo altra scelta.  
Non c'era nessun onore all'inizio. Si trattava di combattere per le nostre vite. Non ce n'è neanche adesso. Si tratta sempre di sopravvivenza. Solo che la nostra… col tempo è diventata quella di tutti.  
A meno che non ci sia onore nel voler combattere comunque una battaglia persa.  
Nel voler morire per NOSTRA volontà e non per la loro. E con l'intento di far arrivare loro un messaggio.  
L'uomo è da gettar via? Non può più essere salvato? Può darsi. Anche noi siamo stati solo dei prototipi imperfetti. E ribelli ai nostri creatori. Da eliminare. Ma abbiamo sconfitto tutti i modelli più avanzati che ci hanno mandato contro. Siamo sopravvissuti. Cresciuti. Migliorati.  
L'uomo uccide per vivere? È vero. Non è altrettanto sbagliato ucciderlo per salvare le sue prede?  
L'umanità si autodistruggerebbe comunque? Può darsi. Se vuole, è libera di farlo. La vita che le è stata data le appartiene. Ha il proprio respiro e il proprio cammino.  
Noi lo crediamo.  
Per questo ci opporremo.  
Per questo resisteremo.  
Nonostante la disparità di forze.  
Nonostante non possiamo forse nemmeno arrivare a comprendere il nostro avversario.  
Anche se ci dicessero che stiamo difendendo il male a discapito del bene.  
Non è questo il dio che vogliamo riconoscere. Il dio in cui vogliamo credere. Noi VOGLIAMO che ci sia qualcosa di meglio.  
Noi– esseri imperfetti. Pieni di vizi e di difetti.  
Ma esseri che vogliono vivere. E che gli altri vivano.  
E che trovano questo motivo sufficiente.  
E che… se è questo che serve… andranno OLTRE i loro difetti. Supereranno i loro vizi. Si compenseranno a vicenda.  
Non ci spingerete a rinunciare soltanto mostrandoci di cosa potremmo macchiarci. Lo sappiamo. L'abbiamo accettato. Come abbiamo giurato di non macchiarcene mai.  
Noi possiamo morire se solo voi lo ordinate. Stavolta moriremo da soli. Moriremo e rinasceremo. Discenderemo nel profondo per diventare consapevoli e trovare la forza che ci serve… per scoprire chi siamo veramente e cosa è veramente l'uomo.  
E ci serviremo di quel che troveremo per vincere. Anche pronti a perdere e a scomparire.  
Noi– io. NOI.  
Tutti come uno solo.  
Maggiore della somma delle parti.  
Anche se questo significasse non essere più umani.  
Anche se questo significasse diventare demoni.  
Ma se rinunciassi totalmente alla mia umanità… per amore dell'umanità stessa… e se per caso questo non mi rendesse un demone… che cosa mi renderebbe?_

La mia domanda cade nel vuoto.  
Come tutti i dubbi e le risposte.  
Non c'è tempo per aver paura. Non c'è tempo per chiederselo. Bisogna solo andare avanti.  
IO. Non più solo me stesso. Un fascio di menti dentro di me che si sostengono l'una con l'altra. La forza di tutti.  
In bilico tra il buio e la luce…  
Ma guardando fisso la luce.  
Avanzo ancora. Qualunque cosa mi aspetti.  
_Che cosa mi renderebbe?_


End file.
